The new heir (and her stupid little sisters)
by Olive20021
Summary: 21 years after Maxon and America's wedding Violet Shreave is having a selection. But will her pesky little sisters ruin it by their stupid practial jokes? Or will she find a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two years after Maxon and America got married they had their first child, Violet Amberly Shreave. Violet was a very artisy person. Following after her mothers side of the family. She was very close with her auntie May. With her strawberry blonde hair, and her golden brown eyes and she was surprisingly short, no boy could resist her.

Four years after Violet was born they had their second child, Colton Jace Shreave. He is almost an exact replica of his father. Accept for his love to read. He has his fathers looks but not his eyes. He has piercing blue grey eyes that you could get lost in forever. Five years after, Queen America gave birth to triplets. Mia Brooklyn Shreave, Chloe Amelia Screave, and finally Lily Victoria Shreave. These three girls well lets say, had a talent for trouble. They were always messing around and playing pranks on the palace staff and even their family too! But these triplets were very talented in music! Mia, had bright red hair and brown eyes. Chloe had blonde hair and blue eyes. And Lily had Amber burnt hair with blue eyes. Mia had the piano skills, Chloe had the singing voice, and Lily had the guitar skills. Together they have the most beautiful music! Now back to why you're reading this. Maxon and America didn't want to have Violets thrown to be stolen by her younger brother, so Violet is having a selection! 35 young men are competing for Violet's heart, and we will get to witness it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Violets pov

Ok calm down. I think to myself, why was I so nervous it was just some names and a picture? I look at the clock in my bedroom. Oh crap! I have to bring my sisters to the report stage! I dash out of my bedroom and down the hall to my sisters bedrooms.

"Guys its time for the report!"

I knock on their bedroom doors. Lily comes out first.

"Lily are your sisters ready?" I ask frantic, not wanting to be late for the report.

"Yeah here they come." She replies in the most adorable voice. If you just met the triplets you would've think they were so cute! But their the opposite! Last year on my birthday, they stole all my shoes and hid them in the tree house that my dad built for them when they were little. So I had to run around the forest outside of the palace gardens without shoes. And my feet had so many cuts! I still have the scars today! But never mind that. As we walk to the report set, my sisters are snickering and whispering.  
>"What are you guys laughing about?" I ask in my most authority voice.<p>

"Nothing " They chours together.

I just sigh and keep walking. Once we get there, we all take our seats. I'm surprised when my Dad comes up to talk to me.

"You nervous?" he askes.

"Yeah. How am I supposed to pick someone out of thirty five! Most people that are my age have the whole world to pick someone out of! And I, Get thirty five! What if that person dosen't love me? What if I don't love any of them? What if! What if! What if!" I almost yell but I stop myself.

"Violet listen to me, you are smart, beautiful, funny, I could go on and on. Its almost impossible for someone not to like you. Let alone love, there is always somebody out there."

"Thanks Dad"

One of the camera crew comes up to us.

"Your magasties were on in a minuet." He says.

"All right, thank you" my dad says.

"Remember, just take deep breathes." He says.

I nod and walk to my seat beside my mother and Colton. I listen to the report drown on until Garvil comes on.

"Good evening Illea! Now everyones been waiting for the first selection with a princess! But before we find out who will be joining us here at the palace, lets have an interview with our beloved princess Violet!"

WHAT?! I think, no one told me their was an interview today! But I smile take a deep breath and join Garvil at the front of the set.

"How are you doing today princess Violet?" Garvil asks

"To be honest quite nervous, but excited too" I awnser truthfully

"What are you looking for in the "perfect guy"" He asks putting air quotations around perfect guy.

"Well, I would like someone who smart, funny, genuine."

"Well we hope you find someone. Now ladies and gentlemen, here are the new selected candates!"

I walk back to my seat right before Garvil reads the cards. Deep breaths.

"Sir Alexander Lass of Hansport"

"Sir Cory Slike of Kent"

"Sir Ian Ark of Fennely"  
>"Sir Daniel Clark of Brankston"<p>

Four canadates have gone by and I haven't seen one of them yet! I need to pay attention.

"Sir Sam Harris of Waverly"

Sam has bronze hair and green eyes.

"Sir Jacob Matts of Whites"

A pale guy with dark brown hair comes up.

"Sir Dylan Track of Zuni"

"Sir Jackson Barrington of Botina"

"Sir Brandon Elias of Paloma"

"Sir Tyler Jen of Angeles"

"Sir Eric Maylor Of Clermont"

Start to pay attention Violet! I'm just going to have to look at their applacations later.

"Sir Gabriel Johnson of Midston"

HOLY CRAP! He is so attractive! With his golden bronze hair and his blue eyes!

"Sir Zach Lakart of Tammins"

"Sir Gavin Stryke of Belcourt"

"Sir Carlisle Glass of Sonage"

"Sir Mark Soltin of S.T George"

"Sir William Waker of Dakota"

"Sir Chad Aton of Panama"

Yep I'm just going to give up on trying to pay attention but I need to look like it.

"Sir Toby Ostra of Columbia"

"Sir Noah Marco of Denbeigh"

"Sir Joseph Fanner of Allens"

"Sir Blake Blue of Likely"

"Sir Alvin Dake of Baffin"

"Sir Cory Lev of Ottaro"

"Sir Ross Slkerman of Altin"

Ok was that one number 25, no 26 or 27. Uhhhgh! I don't know!

"Sir Taylor Jeff of Peddler"

"Sir Jessie Lynches of Yukon"

"Sir Mitch Bell of Lakedon"

"Sir Elliot Castely of Labordor"

"Sir Baylor Lee of Hondugara"

"Sir Jake Swiss of Dominca"

Only three more and then this is done and over with!

"Sir Tristen Knob of Sumner"  
>"Sir Ezekiel Keegain of Carolina"<p>

"Sir Calvin Pip of Calgary"

"Sir Finnigan Eustace of Sota"

"Wow am I out of breath from reading all those names! What do you think your majesty?"

It only takes me a second to see that the question was directed at me.

"I'm breathless."I say entirely truthful.

"Alright that's all the time we have! See you next week on Illea captoil report!"

"Annnnnd were out" says someone. I fall back into my chair and sigh.

"You look tired honey why don't you have dubber in your room." Mom asks

"That sounds good. And Dad, could you have someone send up the applacations?"

"Alright honey"

"Thanks" And I walk up to my room and fall onto my bed and slowly dose off.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN Hey! My scheduled update time! Saturdays, Sundays or Mondays! It will most likely be Sundays because I'm not very busy on Sundays. And just to clarify Cory Lecof of Ottaro is now Jake Lecof. Because I put in two Corys. Ops! Now without further ado, chapter 3 my dears)

Chapter 3

Violets pov

The next week passes in a blur. I'm mostly just attending meetings and stuff like that, training to be Illea's next queen. But today the men are coming! I don't meet them until tomorrow, but still I'm so nervous! I'm not allowed to leave the third floor, so I just go up to the roof. I've always loved the roof! When I was little my father used to have picnics with me up here. I look down at the gardens and then at Angeles. It's so beautiful. I look down and see limos pulling into the castle. Crap! I almost forgot that the boys are coming today! I'm about to dash inside before someone sees me but, I catch a wink. But not just any wink, I recognize that face immediately. Its Gabriel, after the report last Friday I studied his picture his cheek bones, his eyes, his nose. But anyway, I just look down and blush. I open the door to the roof and walk down the stairs. I walk into my room and close the door behind me. I sigh. I have to get back to work.

(The next morning) Violets pov

I wake up with butterflies in my stomach. I'm going to meet the boys today!

"Lets get ready miss" My head maid Audrey says.

Alright I'm up. I roll out of bed.

"I have to look really pretty today girls."

They all nod their heads.

"We have been preparing your dress for weeks now!" Mikayla says while pulling out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.  
>"Girls, its beautiful! Is this hand made?"<p>

"Yup" says my last made Chantal.

My dress is light blue fading into white. It goes down to my ankles and has a bow knot (AND if you don't know what that is just google it) in the top. I have little to no makeup, and silver sarppy heals with bows at the back. The front of my hair is pulled back with a silver bow and the rest is curled. I wear some silver earrings and I'm good to go.

"Oh girls! You've out done yourselves!"

"Thank you your majesty" They all say.

As I run to the great hall I bump into someone. I look up and its dad.

"Oh sorry dad."

"Its alright, do you want me to walk you to the great hall?"

"Sure" Dad drops me off at the doors. Deep breaths, deep breaths. I need to look cool and confident I think as I hover on the outside of the doors. I push the doors open and all eyes fall on me. I try and walk as gracefully as I can but as soon as I know it, I trip over something! Some of the men laugh, some stay in their seats, some rush over to help me but I say,

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Are you sure Princess Violet?" one of them asks.

"Oh yes! That happens to me all the time" I try to joke off, but really it dosen't.

"So, I will be doing a little 5 minuet interview with each of you." I take my seat and call up the first person.

"Sir Alexander Lass" A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walks up.

"Hello Alexander"

"Hello princess Violet, and might I just say I would like to be called Alex. Alexander is far to long.  
>I can see that he is trying to use his proper language.<p>

"Of course Alex. How are you finding my humble home. Well, I wouldn't call it humble." He chukles and says,

"Oh its wonderful here! All the little servants beneth me. Having someone to serve me." Wow! This guy has no respect for the people around him.

He is a defenate no! We chat about things I have no intrest for. And then the bell goes off. But before he can leave, I ask him to stay for a little while after the others go to the dining room.

Cory was nice, Ian and Daniel were okay. Sam definitely made an impression on me. He had the same passion as me. Art, he said he loved to sketch with pastels and paint. I love to paint and sculpt. Its nice to have a common intrest with at least one of the boys. Jacob looked almost like my mother. He had red hair and blue eyes. Dylan was so full of himself that I almost walked away. He was so infurating! I couldn't even get one word about myself in there except for "Hi I'm princess Violet."

Dylan was a no. Jackson no. Brandon no. Tyler yes.

Eric yes. Tyler and Eric were both okay. But it wasn't until Gabreal that I felt a real connection, like we could be more than friends.

"Hello Gabreal, or should I call you Gabe?" I question.

"Gabreal is just fine. But you can call me Gabe."

"Alright Gabe tell me about your family"

"Well I have one older brother and two twin younger sisters. They love to play pranks on me."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds exactly like my younger sisters!"

"So what are your hobbies?"  
>"Oh I like, well I like, ballet" he says bashfully.<p>

"Oh really? Are you good?" I press on.

"Well, I got a scholarship to the national school of ballet and I went for a semester."

"Really? Maybe you could teach me some moves. I'm a not very good dancer. I stepped on the prince of Germany's foot and that's the reason I'm not married to him." Ops I might have been a bit too honest their. Before he could reply the bell rings and our time is up. Zach, Carlisle, and Gavin will be sent home. Zach is a wild party animal and Illea dosen't need someone like that on the throne. Carlisle is too quiet. And Gavin is just plain stupid! "How are you enjoying your stay"

"Uhhhh its nice"

"Tell me about your family"

"I have a mom and a dad andddddddd. Oh yeah! I almost forgot a brother" he always has this dumb look on his face! The rest of the guys go by quickly and I send, Alex, Dylan, Jackson, Zach, Gavin and Carlisle home. Then head to breakfast. As I come in for breakfast mom gives me an encouraging smile and and I sit down. Before I could even start at my breakfast my sisters bombard me with questions.

"How many are gone? Who do you like best?"

"Calm down. Five are gone and I don't know who I like best, and if I knew I wouldn't tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN Hello my dears! Here is chapter 4!

BTW I don't own the selection trilogy by Kiera Cass.

Chapter 4

Violets POV

A week has gone by and I haven't taken anyone on a date yet. Silva says the boys are getting restless in her classes. She is nagging me and so is my family. Mom brings it up every time she sees me. Dad just casually mentions that he took mom on a date the second day, Colton says I've been neglecting it. (Which is true) And my sisters just say,

"Take Daniel on a date." Chloe would say.  
>"No take Sam." Lily replies.<p>

"No, she should take James" Mia finishes.

So then they would start bickering and I would just leave the room. But I need to get a move on! I decide to finally write a note to Sam to come do some art with me. (AN lol I don't know how to word it!) I look for a maid. I see a maid walking to the mens room ,I assume, and I ask her to deliver it for me.

"Could you bring this to Sir Sam please?"

"Of course your Majesty." She replies.

Time skip to tomorrow. Violets pov.

I ring for my maids to get ready for my date with Sam. I just squirmed out of a really boring meeting telling Dad that I have a date. This selection thing isn't that bad if it gets me out of boring meetings. Interrupting my thoughts, my maids come bursting in with some new jeans and a pretty purple top that is tight at the top and flows at the bottom.

"Alright miss we need to hurry. You have to be there in twenty minuets!" Chantal exclaims. They curl my hair and pull it back half up half down, and do my usual little, almost non-existent makeup. I put on white flats and I'm ready. I run down stairs when I realize, I don't know where Sam's room is. I ask a near by guard where his room is, but he says he doesn't know. I swear under my breath. I go into a hallway where the men will be staying and I see a door open and its Sam.

"Ready Princess?" He askes.

"Don't call me princess, I don't like it!"

"Alright Violet. So you told me to dress causally, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see in a minuet."

I turn down a twist of hallways to the back staircase and go up the forth floor. I lead him to my private are workshop.

"This is my private workshop" I say.

"Wow! You have the best paints! And just wow!"  
>"So I assume you like my workshop."<p>

"Like it! I love it!"

I giggle at his excitement.

"You look like my sisters when they got a personal music room"

"Wait, does your brother have a room too?"

"Yea he has a personal library, and he shares a photo developing room with my Dad."

"My mom has a music room too."

"Okay so I was thinking that we could make a painting together." I say.

"Alright, what do you want to paint?"

"Maybe we could do a scene from your home town in Waverly?"

"Okay, how abouttttttttt, we do a winter scene, it gets really pretty in the winter there. Especially behind my house there is a pond that gets frozen over."

"You sketch, because I don't know what it looks like. And I'll paint" So he sketches on the big canvas and when he is done I paint beautiful blues and purples. Aunt May would be proud of me when she comes next to the palace. When I'm done we step back to look at our work.

"Wait you forgot to sign it." He says.

"Lets both sign it, since we both did a fair share of it." So we both sign it and its almost time for dinner so we depart at his room. That was a great first date.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this chapter came so late in the day! I wrote it and then it didn't save!:( So…. yeah.**

**I don't own the selection trilogy by Kiera Cass! **

**And I apologize for spelling mistakes and bad grammar!**

**Chapter 5**

**Violet's pov**

I need to start speed dating so I start with my second on my mental list, Gabe. I write a note and send Chantal, one of my maids, to give him the note.

**Gabe's pov! Finally! **

We were enduring one of Silvia's etiquette lessons

when a maid comes in and whispers something to Silvia. She nods but looks a little annoyed that her lesson was interrupted. She walks over to my table and I think, _Maybe its from the princess. _Its either for me, Chad or Cory. Chad looks smug, Cory's knee is bouncing, and I'm holding my breath. I'm surprised when she gives it to me! I open it.

To Gabe

Dear Gabe, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight in my room. Don't worry about getting on the third floor. Just show the guards my signature and they will take you to my room.

Sincerely,

Princess Violet Amberly Sherave

I find a spare piece of paper and scribble I will come and give it to the maid.

**Time skip to dinner time**

I walk up to the third floor and show the guards her signature. They lead me to her room and I knock on the door. She answers it.

"Hey you're late!"She says.

"Well does being _fashionably _late count for anything" I say pretending to flip my nonexistent hair. She giggles and steps out of the doorway so I can walk in.

"So where is the food?"

"I was thinking that we could have dinner with a movie." She says.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Pizza! I haven't had pizza since before you all got her."

"Pizza? Since when did the royal family have pizza? And besides we've only been here for a week."

"Yes and far to long." She states.

**Violets pov**

I open the door and poke my head out and ask Aaron, the guard outside my door, to grab a pizza from the kitchens. I set up the movie on the couch outside on my portable DVD player. Once Aaron returns, I grab a big blanket and choose three movies. I walk outside to my balcony and give Gabe the three movies.

"You can chose from these three movies." I say.

"Alrighttttttt how abbbbbout um… this one!" He holds up this one new movie that wasn't supposed to come out until next month.

"This movie is not supposed to come out until December!" He says.

"Yes but the princess gets what she wants." I state.

"Of course your highness it completely slipped my mind!" He says playfully formal.

We watch the movie while eating our pizza and then we walk around the gardens.

"Its pretty out here at night." I say.

"Not as beautiful as my view right now." He says. I look out of the corner of my eye and see that he is looking at me! I blush. I look around to see if anybody is watching us and see no one. I turn around and see that his nose is almost touching mine. I kiss him! And he kisses me back! Our lips part and we stay that way for a long time. Just looking into each others eyes. Noses touching. And we kiss again! Nothing in the world could be more perfect! We pull apart. And we just walk hand and hand through the gardens. Until a guard comes and says that my mother asks for my presence in her study. I say I'll be there in a minuet.

"I have to go" I say while sighing.

"I had a great time." Says Gabe.

"Just don't tell Garvil this please!"I plead.

"Okay I promise"He says.

"Pinky promise?"I ask to stall.

"Whats that?"

"Its when you go like this." I grab his pinky and link it with mine.

"Okay pinky promise." But when our pinkys are linked he kisses them lightly.

"Bye" I say.

"Bye" He answers I smile and walk away. As I walk to my moms study I can't stop smiling! I knock and hear,

"Come in!" and I enter.

"You wanted to see me mom?"I ask.

"Yeah I wanted to talk about the selection." She says.

_Oh no this can't be good!_ I think.

"Honey you need to start dating more. How many dates have you been on? One?"

"Actually mom I just finished one."

"Who was it with?"

"It was with Gabe"

"Whos Gabe?"

"Oh sorry Gabreal Johnson from Midston? You know him."

"Have you kissed any of them yet?" That question hit me like a slap in the face. She said it so bluntly! _Just be cool, she doesn't have to know yet. Its my personal life! _I think.

"No"

"Okay you need to make another elimination soon hun"

"Why? I need to at the least have a date with all of them before I make an elimination."

"Okay my limit is Sunday. You have until Sunday to make an elimination."

"Alright Sunday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup! First snowfall! YAY! (btw I live in Canada sorry to all you people who don't get snow at all!) I'm so proud of myself for updating this chapter on time! I had a long weekend ( I got Friday off! Happy dance!) but my cousins came from Boston and it was my Nana's 80****th**** birthday and their were like 60 people at my house. I was cleaning a lot today and my cousins just left at like 2:00 pm and its 4:20ish so yeah… and I had a lot of homework!…sorry for boring you! **

**I don't own the selection trilogy by Keira Cass and I don't own the mortal instruments by Cassandra Clare!**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and bad grammar!**

**Chapter 6 Violets pov btw its Tuesday **

I just finished a date with Alvin. He was a total snob! He is so going home on Sunday! He….just….ugggggggh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! How come I didn't see it with the interviews earlier on! But I need to focus on the present right now. In an hour, I have my date with Chad. I should really catch up on paper work right now but I instead decide to go grab a book from Colton's personal library. He always has the best books in his library. I walk up to the forth floor and go into Colton's library. I look into the fantasy shelf and grab a book that says "The Mortal Instruments City of Bones" and start to read.

**Time skip to 3 minuets before date!**

I look at my watch/bracelet. **(AN she has a diamond watch that looks like a bracelet)**

Crap! I have 3 minuets until my date! I run downstairs to my room and throw the book on my bed and race to Chad's room. I knock on his door and I hear foot steps to answer it.  
>"Hello Princess Violet" he says.<p>

"Why Hello Sir Chad" he chuckles at my formalness.

"Oh I have something for you." He says.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Here" he says. I look and see a pretty flower.

"Its beautiful!" I exclaim. I sniff it an it smells like fish. And I'm allergic to fish. Suddenly my eyes start to feel itchy. And my lips swell up.  
>"Oh crap!" I yell. And I run to the hospital wing.<p>

"Wait where are you going!?" he yells but I just keep on running before my throat starts to close up. I'm having trouble breathing and I fall to the floor and everything goes black.

I wake up to the smell of hospital. I always hated the smell of hospital. I open my eyes.

"You're awake!" I hear a voice exclaim. I sit up onto my elbows and see my parents and Chad.

"Who put?… what happened?" I ask.

"Someone put fish oil onto the flower Chad gave you and you had a reaction." Dad says.

"Don't worry it wasn't me" Chad says. I sigh.

"Okay good." I reply.

"He saw you run away and collapse and he picked you up and brought you here. If it wasn't for him you would be dead." Dad finishes.

"We were so worried" Mom says.

"Its okay as long as we find out who did it." I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey selectioneers! Sorry I missed an update! I saw Mockingjay on Friday and Sunday! Wow twice in a weekend and I'm seeing it again on Sunday! I am a fandom freak! And the reason I chose fish for her allergy is b/c I'm allergic to fish. **

**I don't own the Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass!**

**Pandorawalker: Okay will do! But I'm only 12! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 7!**

**Violets pov**

I wake up in the hospital wing. I yawn and stretch. I grab my glass of water and take a sip. I nurse walks by and says,

"Oh good you're awake! I will get Dr. Ashlar" and with that she hurries off. Soon Dr. Ashlar walks in.

"Princess Violet! I gave you some sleeping meds. Did you sleep alright?" he asks.

"Yes thank you can I go now?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Yes you can go. But I want to give you some bendryl **(An how do you spell that?)** in case you act up again." He says.

"Okay how many pills do I take in case that happens?" I ask.

"Just take one." I nod.

"Okay, thanks bye!"

"Bye." He replies. I quickly run up the stairs wanting nobody to see me in my hospital gown. When I walk into my room I see my maids cleaning and sewing. I notice that Chantal is missing. They look up and Mikayla says,

"Oh miss we were so worried about you!"

"Yeah we thought you were going to die!" Aduery exclaims. She has always been a little overprotective.

"I'm fine but where's Chantal?" I ask. They cast glances to each other.

"Umm miss we aren't sure that's our information to share" Mikayla says with a nervous laugh.

"As the crowned Princess of Illea I command you to tell me….please"

"Okay…Chantal was the one who put the fish oil in those flowers." She says.

"What?! Chantal but she was my maid since I was 5 years old! She knew me so well!" I put my hand in front of my face and start to sob while my remaining loyal maids console me.

Once I've calmed down my maids clean me up and make me presentable. Just then my mother walks in. I nod to my maids and they get the note that they are dismissed and exit.

"I know what its like…..to have someone who you thought you knew turn their back on you."**(An that is Kota btw he was a 2 until the castes were destroyed)** She says.

"Honey I'm sorry. About everything…how I snooped into your private business, and Chantal. I'm so so sorry." She looks down at her hands and shakes her head at herself.

"Its alright Mom, I'm alright." I answer. She gives me a hug and says "I love you violet."

"I love you too Mom"

**Done! I wanted to end it on a high note. Love it, hate it, let me know your thoughts! Remember to review! **

** Thanks, Olive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Did you like my little plot twist? Remember to R&R! (Read and Review) And which boy do you like best? And I'm either going to update a lot on Christmas break or very little. It depends on how much home work I get. **

**Special thanks to Violet Awesome Tales and Pandorawalker for reviewing on almost every chapter! And I can't choose which name will be Violet's new maid. So you can vote between…**

**Piper**

**June **

**Fallon **

**Teagan **

**I don't own the Selection Trilogy! These are getting old *****Rolls eyes*******

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and bad grammar! **

**And finally…..**

**Chapter 3 **

**Violet's pov Before you read this chapter read the authors note!**

Audery says I get to interview maids that she deems fit to be my new maid. She has a whole list of 23 people! And I DO NOT like interviewing! Its so boring!

**Time skip to Sunday! And if you haven't read the authors note I suggest you read it….NOW! **

I summon Alvin, Jake and Ross to see me and I tell them that they are going home today. Jake and Ross took it okay, but Alvin was soooooo annoying! He was like "Why do I have to go? I can do better!" and he ended up going on his knees and begging for him to stay. And then I asked the guards to escort him away to the car. I decide to take Jacob on a date and end up on sending him home too, because it turns out, we are polar opposites. He liked the outdoors, I liked the indoors ect.

But my Aunt May is coming this afternoon and for dinner. And I'm really excited to see Aunt May because she just finished her tour of France. I eat lunch in the dining hall and then go read my book. I'm not usually much of a reader but, I'll read occasional series, once and a while. **(an Btw guys I'm a BIG reader!) **

**Time skip to when aunt May comes. **

All the boys and my family are lined up outside to welcome Aunt May. I see a black limo pull up and see a bright red head pop out of it.

"Aunt May!" I yell as she is stepping out of the car.

"Violet!" She yells, matching my enthusiasm. We run and hug. Once we break apart I ask,

"How was France"

"Oh it was great! I can tell you about it all later."

My other family members embrace Aunt May and we all go inside. Aunt May asks to talk to my Mom, and promises that we will have 4:00.

**Another Time skip! (To 4:00)**

When I get to the women's room Aunt May is already there. She tells me all about her trip, and then she gives me a mini Effile **(an I think that's how you spell it)** tower.

"Now that were done talking about my trip, lets talk about your selection!" She

says.

"First things first, who do you like the most?"

"Its not very nice to have favourites." I say.

"Well, if you had to pick one, who would it be?" She presses on.

"Ummmm…..maybe Sam, or Gabe or, Chad."

"Ooooo that Chad guy, is he the buff one?"

"Ummm yeah" I blush, stupid!

"Ooooooo you like him"

"Psht no I don't whaatttt?"

"Say whatever you like but that's far from the truth" she says.

**Sam's pov and back track to the beginning of their conversation about the selection with aunt May.**

I'm just causally strolling down the second floor to my room, when Princess triplets walk up to me.

"Come with us, we want to show you something!" Chloe says.

"Yeah! Lets go!" says Lily. They bring me to a security camera room and turn on one of the tvs. And Violet and her Aunt May are on there.

"Now that were done talking about my trip lets talk about your selection!" Aunt May says.

"Mia can you get all the other boys up here pronto?"

"Alright" she says and nods. No less than 30 seconds later all the boys are up here.  
>"Guys you've got to watch this!"<p>

**(An inside the tv is slanted writing )**

"_Well if you had to pick one, who would it be" Aunt May asks. _

"_Ummmm….. maybe Sam _I smile proudly at that. _Or Gabe _all heads switch between Gabe and I _or Chad. _WHAT! CHAD! Just then diverting our attention from the screen Gabe says

"Guys I don't think we should be in here, I feel like were invading her privacy."

Several heads nod and they exit. I turn my attention back to the screen but they have already left the woman's room. I sigh oh well.

**What do you think love it, hate it. Let me know your thoughts, **

**Thanks, Olive!**


End file.
